The Creation of the Pokemon World
by IronBlader
Summary: How did the world get created? How did Arceus 'pop' out? Why are there humans in the Pokemon World? What is the relation between normal Pokemon and Legendaries? Read this to find out!
1. Introduction

_Hello guys/girls/anything-in-between, I've just started as a fan-fiction writer and this is my very first story. As you know, it is about how the Legendary Pok__émon and all those other Pokémon was introduced into the World of Pokémon. Simply stating, this is how everything is created in the 'Legend' of Pokémon eons ago. I hope you enjoy this!_

_P.S. Please Comment! A nice word won't hurt, right?_

A long, long time ago, there was nothing in the pitch-black universe, only the most basic of elements, such as helium, carbon and oxygen. A few of these elements grouped together, and created more advanced elements, such as iron and calcium. After some time, the small cluster of elements combined into one single see-through cell, around the size of a miniature basketball. We humans know this as the 'first life-form'.

Days after the cell was created, the cell split into two, and then completely separated. The surface of the cells began to harden, and the pure-white 'Egg of Arceus' and the other unnamed egg was born.

The 'Egg of Arceus' stayed in the same area where it was born, and then it began to glow. The egg began to crack open, and a four-legged figure appeared. Yes, it is Arceus... but the ring around it wasn't around its waist. It's nowhere to be seen. Where is it? Only Time would tell.

What about the other egg – the unnamed one? After it was born, it was also pure-white, but it chose to wander. Wandering around, unable to see (because of no eyes), it bumped into many large rocks which, in fact, formed after the two eggs were born. This caused a mutation in the egg, and it started to turn into a black, slightly red colour, and began to float downwards, like a submarine.

Arceus's POV

I opened my eyes for the first time. There is nothing to see, except some rocks and myself. I looked at my hands and feet – white bendy cone-shaped stalks. I looked at my back and tail – also white, and also a bendy cone-shaped stalk, but much larger. _It seems that I have a fairly slender body. _

Interested, I looked around me, and saw many rocks of different colours. Curiously I watched as a blackish-red rock floated from the top downwards. I flew up to it (or galloped, it seems), and found it to be a duck-egg shaped...thing...the size of a miniature football. As I neared it, it began to glow.

Staring at the rock, now understanding that it is an egg, I watched as the egg morphed into a serpent-like creature, which roared straight after it opened its eyes and began shooting dark matter from its mouth (known as the move 'Dark Pulse'). After many shots, the creature caused a major tear in... What was it? The Void where I – and this creature – was born. Then the creature nosedived towards the tear.

Nobody's POV

"_Wait!_" Arceus yelled. (in Pokémon language... if we heard it, it would sound like 'Arce Arceus!' which is lame) The creature paused its rampage and looked back at Arceus.

"_What is your name? What should I call you?_"

"_Giratina_" then the creature flown into the tear in this void.

_I'm sorry if this is too short, but I don't have time now. My next chapter would be much longer, but because of a school camp, I may or may not send the next chapter next week. _

_P.S. As I said, please comment! A nice word won't hurt, right?_

_P.P.S. I hope it isn't too bad! I wish this is just good. _

P.P.P.S 'P.S.' is used as a small message. 'P.P.S.' is just another message.


	2. The unsung Historic Fight

_Hello again, readers. This is my second FanFiction, and I write to please (you readers AND myself). As you can see, this chapter is much longer than the first chapter, and that it IS posted after my School Camp. Well, happy reading!_

_P.S. Please do Comment on my work. _

"_Wait!_" Arceus yelled. (In Pokémon language... if we heard it, it would sound like 'Arce Arceus!' which is lame) The creature paused its rampage and looked back at Arceus.

"_What is your name? What should I call you?_"

"_Giratina_" then the creature flown into the tear in this void.

Arceus watched as the snake-like creature flown into the tear in the void and the tear healed itself, the creature seemingly still in its rampage. After awhile, Arceus got bored and began randomly flying in a straight line, towards nothing but darkness and rocks.

_Giratina's POV_

I flew into a very weird area, almost the same as the void before, but I'm quite sure that this is a different void... It seemed... Larger, and the stones are in huge spheres that don't fly anywhere anymore; they just are... floating.

Some of these spheres are partially green, partially red, and others have a grainy, rocky-road look. I flown towards a greenish one, and noticed that it is much larger than I thought. It is around a thousand times larger than I am, and as I neared it, I feel something tugging me towards it. I struggled to escape its grasp, but found myself crashing towards it. _What is this force? I'm not strong enough to escape! I'm too weak... My body feels heavy..._

Suddenly, I saw a small, coffin-shaped piece of glowing, dark-brown rock. Not far away, another rock of the same size and shape, also glowing, but is a lighter brown colour, seemed to float. I strode towards the two rocks, and picked them up. Immediately after I touched them, I feel a sudden bang of power inside me, and I felt as if I could rule this void. Holding onto the rocks, I opened another tear in the void, and I returned back to where I came from.

_Arceus's POV_

I saw another tear opening in the void, exactly the same as the one before, and the same creature came back out. Giratina was the same as before – fairly slim body – _not as slim as me!_ – and dark-coloured – with a bit of yellowish-gold on its head. But looking closely, I noticed that he was holding onto something. Two weird-looking stones. _What could they be... _

"_Fight me now! Or else you're a... a... a nothing!_" Giratina bellowed.

"_Why here... Why now! Why you?_"

"_Because I said so._"

"_Then no._"

"_Wait!_"

I began to walk away. After all, who wants a stupid fight?

"_Because I have these stones of power! I'm stronger than you!_" Giratina said.

That ticked me off. "_I'll kill you!_"

_Nobody's POV_

Arceus roared out of anger and began tackling Giratina, and then a great battle commenced. Arceus was shocked when Giratina used rocks and stones to attack him, and was hurt badly when streams of rocks began smashing Arceus (and so the move 'Rock Throw' was born). Arceus began to tire out, and Giratina seemed to be winning. Then, Giratina made a mistake – a mistake which changed the course of this historic fight – Giratina dropped the two stones.

The stones began to glow and shine, and then BOTH stones shot straight at Arceus. He really thought it was his end, when the stones flew towards him, but was amazed when the two stones flowed straight INTO his body. Arceus felt a pang of power, and was recovered from his injuries. Giratina cowered as Arceus slowly glided towards him, and he – just as slowly – backed away.

"_All right. I won this round. Now leave!_" Arceus grinned evilly.

"_You won this time! There will not be a next time! 'Cause I'll win!_" Giratina then opened another tear and flown into it.

Arceus was not waiting this time. He flew straight in, right behind Giratina. The tear in the void sealed itself like gnashing teeth.

_Arceus's POV_

I chased Giratina into his own void and found myself crashing straight into his back. I reared back and found Giratina himself mildly shocked. I looked around and found myself in pitch blackness. Nothing is around... not coloured spheres of brownish-red or blackish-brownish-blue, not even floating pieces of rock or stone... not even elements, or even atoms and cells!

Nothing... but a glittering piece of stone, similar to the brownish-coloured ones; same size, same shape, but only a different colour...

It is glittering black. Pitch-black.

As the stone floated towards me, I feel horrible... like as if darkness was consuming me...

Then the stone floated into Giratina's body... and a white light shone from him.

_Giratina's POV_

This place... it changed. Where's the spheres? Where's the stones and rocks? What's that stone floating towards me? Why am I feeling very... happy? Like as if the stone is rightfully mine?

As the stone floated towards me, joy rushed through my body... and then it went into me. Literally just as if I'm not there. I feel... strong. Stronger than Arceus with his stones... Strong enough to control Darkness Itself!

As a test, I opened another tear... and saw that it was now a circle... no longer looking like a rip in a shirt. It is now a perfect circle... and around three times my size. I watched with mild humour as the tear healed itself, and...

WHAM!

Arceus Tackled me and the little air inside me was coughed out. The stone flew out of my body and straight into his own. But this time, without the shine before it went inside Arceus. As if a little doubtful.

Arceus slowly stood up and stared at me. "_If this continues, I'll have no choice but to kill you. If these... Plates overpower me... who knows what it would be like. I may begin Raging and destroy everything, or I may destroy myself._" He beckoned towards me, "_Don't you see? I'm asking for a temporary truce so that together we could find a way to let me overcome these Plates. So that nothing would be destroyed by this power... including you... including this place. So, that much spoken, truce?_"

I hesitantly walked towards Arceus, knowing what words he spoke were true. I took his extended hand, and shook it slowly but firmly. "_Very well. Truce._".

_Nobody's POV_

Arceus waited patiently to see what Giratina would do, and soon afterwards, Giratina reopened a tear and flown through, pulling Arceus behind it. Once the tear is closed, the void became morphed and changed shape, size and possibly, age.

The void is what we humans know as... the Distortion World.

_Well, that went pretty well. It's much longer than the previous chapter, and is much more of a life story... the previous chapter IS just the introduction, after all. Continuing on, it will be similar to an action/storyline type of... story. _

_P.S. Please Comment!_

_P.P.S. Please keep reading!_


	3. The Gods of Time and Space

_Welcome back to reading this story. This is the next chapter: _'The next two'_. In this chapter, the _**(Spoiler) **_Pokémon which control Time and Space will appear..._

_I have a test and Assignment I did a few days ago, so that's why this chapter came so late. My apologies. Also, after that my computer and USB got a virus and are destroyed... that's why it was _this_ late... _

_The breaks I tried earlier on caused a bit of confusion, so when you see this:_

_**BREAK**_

_It means a break in the story, to put you somewhere else, or in someone else's shoes (Literally), similar to TV episodes. _

_P.S. Please Comment!_

_P.P.S. My Assignment sucks! It's so hard! Geography!_

_**BREAK**_

Arceus waited patiently to see what Giratina would do, and soon afterwards, Giratina reopened a tear and flown through, pulling Arceus behind it. Once the tear is closed, the void became morphed and changed shape, size and possibly, age.

The void is what we humans know as... the Distortion World.

_**BREAK**_

_Giratina's POV_

We came back to the void we were born in, but it was different again. Now, it seemed like the spheres came back, but some of these spheres are very... warm. They are bright-red, and the closer we came to one, the warmer it is, until it is so hot, I thought my skin is Burning. But soon, as expected, another Plate came up. This time it is a shining blood-red colour, similar to the hot spheres, but more like... blood (and red roses). This Plate floated towards us, before shining and entering Arceus's body. _Why does it only go to him? The only one that went in me was the black Plate..._

_**BREAK**_

_Arceus's POV_

As this plate entered me, I feel a searing heat in me, as if I'm Burning from the inside out. Once it _is _inside me, I've felt like a melted piece of hard-core rock (lava). Soon, I felt normal again. But... what about this void? And Giratina's? It seems that our own power could not control it. There should be other creatures like us who could. But where? How?

'_Giratina.' _

'_Yes?'_

'_Where are we?'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_This void of ours... I don't think that it should be changing the whole Time. We should create another creature to control this void, and also another creature to control the voids Transforming. I need your help.'_

'_How can I help?'_

'_Create two creatures similar to us. But strong enough to control these voids of ours... or at least stop them abruptly changing.'_

'_I have an idea. Why not use the rocks around us to create the new creatures? Maybe you could use some of your Plates, too.'_

'_Possibly. Why not try fusing the rocks together? They might make another Plate and that Plate may help us make the creatures...'_

'_Let's try that!'_ the Plates inside me sort of came out expectantly, all four, and I grabbed onto the two brown Plates and brought them together. Nothing happened other than a loud _Bang! _that shook my body.

'_O...kay. That was awkward. That doesn't seem to work. Let's try again.'_

This time I placed the Ground Plate onto the Fire Plate and they connected together, somehow. A dull silver-greyish liquid oozed out, and the liquid solidified into a silver-greyish dull-looking Plate which flew back into me, giving me a cool, hard feeling...

'_That... worked.' _Giratina murmured, obviously shocked and surprised.

'_Let's try again.'_

I then tried to combine all of the different Plates together, even the new Steel Plate, but no other match was found. I began to create two statues of stone and placed the Steel Plate on one of them. The Steel Plate sunk into the statue.

Nothing else happened.

'_I don't care anymore!'_ Giratina began to spit out chunks of rock covered with a reddish-purple fire (Draco Meteor) at the statue. The statue began to shatter, slowly cracking until the football-shaped piece of rock became a majestic work of art (it looks like a Dialga who had seen Medusa). I saw this change and so told Giratina to stop attacking. I began to walk towards the stone statue and as I walked, the statue began to glow... then it cracked. Through the crack a brighter light appeared, and a thin shell of rock and dirt fell off. The atmosphere around this void suddenly brightened up. A huge roar sounded from the creature – Dialga's – mouth.

'_What is this? Where am I? Who are you... things?_ _Who am I? Why am I here? How can I pop out like this?_' (Gee... I wonder)

'_Quiet! I am Arceus. You are our creation...Dialga...a creation strong enough to control this...transformations. I'll call this Time._' I said, calmly. '_You are the first ever to be created in a way other than born from an egg... and the second to control a... void. Giratina here,_' indicating Giratina with a glance of the eye, '_controls the Distortion World, and you,_' Arceus paused, '_you will control _Time_. Here, try to throw your strongest attack at a particular place. A split will appear, and once you enter, you would be in a different place._' Arceus indicated the whole area by somersaulting. 

'_I trust you only this once. If it fails, you must revert the changes. Understand?_'

'_Go ahead. We await for your return._'

Dialga haltingly flew further away from Giratina and I, and called up a light-blue, violet light from his maw. As a beam, the glowing light shot out about ten metres away, then exploded, like a paintball. There _was_ a tear in the void, but is very different from Giratina's, where it looked like it was being physically torn open. Dialga's dimensional tear was more like an expanding balloon, swelling up like as if sucking up a bit of Time itself. Cautiously Dialga floated in...

...and reappeared next to Giratina, a few seconds later.

'_What happened? I did what you told me to do...why?_' Dialga was dumbfounded.

'_I see. Since you control Time, when you go through a dimensional tear, you just travel through Time. I believe that when you master this, you could go a very long way, using minimal Time wasted. But...without your counterpart...the Lord of Space, everything will still be where they shouldn't be._' Arceus turned to Giratina, '_how do we give life to the other statue? That is a question none of us could answer._'

'_Well, that done, lets brainstorm..._' Giratina sat on a rock and closed his eyes. I did the same. Dialga, still dumbfounded, stood staring at us, head cocked to the side.

_**BREAK**_

_Giratina's POV_

I opened my eyes, many ideas in my head but none which I believe works. Dialga was asleep, and Arceus seemed to be interested. I cannot blame him, for we never slept, after all.

I watched as Arceus circled Dialga, then poked him. Dialga didn't move. Arceus then punched him on the back. The Controller of Time turned over. Finally, Arceus lost patience and sat on Dialga. Dialga just began to snore. Angered, Arceus got off, prepared to jump, leaped high into the air, and ground-pounded Dialga. Dialga jerked awake and cried out in pain. Dialga then began chasing Arceus, Arceus looking confused and disorientated.

I Roared '_Quiet, you two! I have an idea for Dialga's partner... Palkia..._'

The two Gods stopped and glanced up at me, both pairs of eyes slightly wild. '_How?_' they said in unison.

'_I believe that there might still be other Plates around these voids. If we're lucky, we may find the right one_.'

Dialga cried out '_But that will take a long Time!_'

Arceus nodded, '_That's right. I get it now. Since Dialga is the Controller of Time, then entering his domain will let us go _through_ Time... if that's the case then when the Time's right, we may collect our new friend_.'

'_Not very wise now, Arceus_?' I remarked, '_Being the oldest of all of us, you sure are very childish...although we all are just born_.'

'_Giratina, you are an idiot. You took this long to get a formidable opinion of how to create our new friend, and I admit the name Palkia is great, but I've been several steps ahead already_.' Arceus claimed, '_as you know, you thought of going through time to find another Plate, but we've already have _five_ Plates – Ground, Rock, Fire, Dark, and now Steel. To find the other Plates, we'll need the help of these Plates, no? So that'll mean they are connected to each other, yes? That'll mean they sense each other's presence. Which _altogether_ means that we should split up, us and my Plates_.'

'_Then_ _I'll hold onto the Dark Plate, while Dialga will hold onto the Steel Plate, since we are the most connected with those _Plates. After all, they've both went into one of our bodies, respectively.' I commented. Arceus nodded in agreement, while Dialga just stood watching, waiting.

Arceus extracted the Plates from his body, then handed me the Dark Plate, and Dialga the Steel Plate. Each Plate seemed to glow slightly. 'Well _then, let's split and find some Plates!_' Dialga speedily raced off into the distance, his figure slowly shrinking. Arceus and I glanced at each other, before turning around and flying elsewhere.

_**BREAK**_

_Dialga's POV_

Soon after I went away from the two elders, I began to wander. I looked all over the place before accidentally bumping into a large grey sphere. There seemed to be nothing in there, but there was a small piece of rock floating around it, as if it has an orbit. I took the rock, and stood looking at it. It was fairly thin, pointed tips and jagged edges, and it easily fitted my hand. It felt rough, and a small glint of light was reflecting from its surface.

Looking around, I noticed many other rocks also orbiting the same sphere, and so, mesmerised, I took as many as I could hold and stepped onto the sphere. It was about twelve times my normal size, and flying seemed to be harder. I can still leave, though. So I set aside my rocks, and began Digging a small hole using my front paws. After I made a deep hole, I placed my rocks into the trench and began to collect the other rocks. I decided to call them Moon Stones, because of their orbit and size, compared to the large sphere. I then buried all the stones save one, where I hid under my crest.

I then left the area and flew forward, towards whatever is ahead of me.

_**BREAK**_

_Giratina's POV_

I was finally away from the wise Arceus and childish Dialga, and was glad of that. Wandering around, I noticed a very big sphere; one about one hundred times my size. I was dragged onto the land, and once again I was unable to leave. I was upset, and began to wonder about my future. Bad images entered my brain, especially the one where I was bored to death. So I began to explore the sphere.

Noticing that I was not the only one on this planet seemed to be impossible at first, but I noticed some very weird green...things growing out of the earth and rocks, and soon, I felt a tugging in my hands. I looked at my Dark Plate, which was vibrating and glowing. It was attracted to something here. I followed the lead, looking around me. The plants seemed to be green and green only, until I went and found one lone flower, a rather big red flower with eight petals and straw-coloured spots all over them, with a orange circular core and four red sepals still growing, each in an opposite side, forming a square with their tips.

But...it stinks! The smell is unbearable to the point of me dropping by plate, and it literally zoomed into the floor, like it was, again, attracted to something. So I pulled out the flower and threw it away. I Dug into the earth, to find an even larger flower there, but now with shapes on it instead of spots. I pulled that one out too. Finally, beneath that flower, I found a Plate. It was coffin-shaped like the rest, but it is instead an extremely bright green, and was glittering, at least a little. It felt rather cold, with a hint of warmth. I took it in my hands and also picked up the Dark Plate. Holding two Plates, I feel extremely powerful, and leapt, flying straight out and over the planet.

_**BREAK**_

_Arceus's POV_

I stood between masses of spheres, calmly staring at each individual planet. None seemed to be affecting my Plates. And no planet sparked my interest. Slowly I glided forward, until I noticed an articulate sphere where it is completely covered by a mass of liquid. All of my Plates began to react. I soon entered the planet, although it is just about twice my size. I found the area with the most reactions, and noticed some of the many liquids to be sloshing, although there is nothing around to disturb the serenity. I felt through the muddy earth underneath and held onto a rather cool-feeling surface. I gripped it and pulled it out. As I expected, it was a Plate. A beautifully light-blue coloured one, to be exact. It was also glittering, similar to all the other Plates, and I could feel some life in it. The Water Plate was truly a wonderful stone.

Noting this, I slid into the waters around me, feeling a pleasant calmness and cure for the pain in my legs when I was chased by Dialga, although I know now that it is better to be wary of anyone who is sleeping.

Soon afterwards, I grumpily picked myself up, and flew out of the cool waters. After all, I still have a job to do, so I flew back the way I came from.

_**BREAK**_

_Giratina's POV_

I came back to the place where we three split. Dialga was already here, again sleeping. So I sat onto a rock and waited for Arceus to come back. A fair bit later, as I was beginning to yet agitated, Arceus showed up.

'Sorry _for being late, but more importantly, what have we all achieved in that solitary trip?_' Arceus questioned, '_Giratina, wake Dialga up._'

'_Sure._' I flew towards Dialga, and Tackled him, much to the surprise of Dialga, and Dialga stood Growling and Glaring at me. I hurriedly flew behind a rock and cowered there. Arceus grinned at the situation, much to my dismay and cowardice.

'_Now, Dialga; Giratina; what is your journey like? Tell us, respectively, so we start with Dialga._' Arceus explained, failing to hide his grin, so he pinched himself.

Dialga quickly stepped in '_Although I didn't find any Plates, I found many Moon Stones. These rocks are just rocks, but they are exactly the same, even though there are a lot. I have a Stone here, as an example and a keep-safe. See?_'He pulled out the Moon Stone, and it glinted in the light.

'_Intriguing_,' Arceus quoted, '_I wonder what it could do – maybe build something..._' He drifted off, mentally.

'_What does that do? Nothing! It's just a pathetic piece of rock! Not like my founding! I found a Plate!_' I proudly presented his Plates to the others, '_It's green_!'

'_I guess it's my turn then. Well, where should we start..._' Arceus paused for a moment, '_Let's see...I was observing some planets and one especially caught my attention. It was covered entirely by water, so I went there to have a look. As soon as I go near the planet, my Plates began to react, so I searched for a bit and found what was to be expected – a Plate. And so I found a blue-coloured Plate._'

I inquired 'So _now that we're back, what will we do with a pathetic piece of rock-'_

'_Hey!_' Dialga broke in. Arceus was staring at the rock, pondering why Dialga thought it useful. I ignored Dialga.

'And _two Plates. What do we do now, Arceus?_'

Arceus explained, _'You did notice how Dialga appeared, right? Well, we added the Steel Plate to him. But Palkia... what'll we do? That's what I thought. I thought, when the Steel Plate touched Dialga, it was sucked in, literally, so I think that we could do the same to Palkia. It's worth a shot, is it not?_'

'_I want her to be someone who respects me!_' Dialga wailed. No-one cared. Arceus and I flew to the other Statue and began to place Plates together. Nothing happened, so we placed each individual Plate onto the Statue, slightly unlike what we done to Dialga. Finally the last Plate, the Water Plate, was placed on top of Palkia.

Amusingly, the Plate slid through, different from Dialga whose Steel Plate was sucked in. There was a flash of Violet light, and a thin crust of stone, earth and dust fell from the Statue, and there, holding out the Water Plate towards Arceus like as if giving it back, Stood Palkia, high, mighty and graceful.

'_Wow..._' I breathed. Dialga was staring, and Arceus seemed to be delighted as he took hold of the Water Plate.

'_Thank you_.' Arceus spoke calmly and softly. Palkia stood looking at Arceus, me, but a little longer on Dialga.

'_So, who am I and who are you? Please answer my questions._' Palkia's voice was sweet and charmingly beautiful. Dialga's heart skipped a beat.

Arceus answered, '_Well, I am Arceus and respectively they are Giratina and Dialga. I was the first to be born and Giratina was the second. We've fought before but are now friends. Giratina here,' indicating me with his eyes glancing at me, 'is actually my twin. He is known to us three as the Keeper of Distortion World, or Protector of the Distortion World, whatever you choose. Finally, we get to Dialga. He is a pet-_'

'Hey! _I am_ NOT _a pet!_' Dialga screamed.

'_That we created to control Time. We call him the Controller of Time. Quite obvious. Well, see, if you're not here, if you do not control Space well enough, then everything will be out of place. That's why we created you. That's why we created...the Lord of Space. We created you, and you are one of us. Does that answer all of my questions?_' Arceus claimed. I nodded, while Dialga was sulking by the side.

'_One more question. What is my relation with you individuals? Please start with you two before...Dialga._' Palkia asked.

'_Well, I thought you up; I mean...the idea of the Lord of Space. Giratina formed your shape... But Dialga didn't do anything. All he is your partner, where he, if not partnered with you, the Space as we know it and Time as well, this place where we were born will forever be an isolated, confused, and random Space. The sudden growth or decline in what we see is caused by Time, and the sudden prominent changes are of Space. So without the Controller of Time and the Lord of Space, this area will crumble by the unsophisticated lack of Time and Space. Simply, he is your partner. That is all._' Arceus smiled. Dialga was always glaring at him. Arceus seemed to enjoy it.

'_So all I have to do is to understand how to control Space, no? Please tell, or show, me how to control Space._' Palkia seemed to be serious, although she spoke in a soft tone.

Dialga pitched himself up, off the stone and said, '_This is what you do. You throw your strongest attack at an area in Space and there should be a void. Enter the void. If you can, think of the space right next to me. That way, you might even pop there, which means you are good at controlling Space._'

Palkia followed the orders and blasted a sphere of violet light from her arm, and a void, as expected, appeared. Hers is different from Dialga's _or _Giratina's. Hers, instead of either physically tearing up or expanding like a balloon, It was like tissue paper being soaked by a drop of water, slowly expanding in a circle, and lingering a bit before dissolving into a void. Cautiously Palkia walked in. As expected, she appeared straight next to Dialga.

'_Did it work?_' Palkia pondered. Arceus nodded, while Dialga just stood there, perplexed. I don't blame him, after all his first try was a failure. All I care was that Palkia came back, pretty soon.

_**BREAK**_

_Nobody's POV_

Giratina and Arceus stared at Palkia, while Dialga was sad, since Palkia succeeded in travelling through a void while he failed. Dialga thought it just wasn't fair. Later on, Arceus and Giratina was in deep conversation about the Plates, and Palkia walked towards the Controller of Time. Dialga looked upwards, and hesitantly smiled. Palkia sat down next to him and whispered '_You are _my _prey now!_'

She then stood up, turned back with a malicious sneer, turned around and walked gracefully towards Arceus and Giratina, both faces beaming with pride.

_**Break**_

_As apologies, I greatly increased this story's plot. Now it contains four Pokemon – Arceus, Giratina, Dialga and now Palkia. Who is Palkia and what plots are she against the other three...?_

_P.S. I never thought that this would take 2 months! I'm very sorry for the wait. And thanks for the people who commented._

_P.P.S. I thought of some plans for the future of my story, and I planned it to be pretty good. Hope all who reads will enjoy this!_


End file.
